Vampire's Deal
by Queentha-chan
Summary: For Solitaryloner's Stress Relief Contest - w -
1. Chapter 1

Vampire's Deal

Prologue

Rin Kagamine a normal student at a high school, she was probably short like a middle school girl, her blond hair was short with a white bow on it, her cerulean blue eyes, and she has a twin brother named Reon Kagamine he used to be called Leon.

"Rin-chan! Wait for me!" someone said at her back, "Oh, Miku! I want to come earlier, please? So we could talk in the bus longer with the others!" she said and the bus arrived.

"Miku! Rin! Here!" two girls said to them. "Ah, Luka! Gumi!" Rin and Miku said. "So how's you're feeling about the new transferred student? I think he's coming today. I heard the rumors that he has a last name that is same as you Rin, Kagamine!" Luka said.

At the class…

"Everyone, let me introduce our new transfer student, his name is Len Kagamine" Kiyoteru Hiyama, the class teacher saying and the class was being crowd.

"Kagamine-kun?" he said to the new student, "My name is Len Kagamine, nice too meet you all" he said to the class.

"Kagamine-kun, please sit beside Kagamine-san" the brown haired teacher said pointing at Rin; she was totally surprised by what she heard from the teacher.

"Kagamine-san?" he said nervously, "Ah, I'm Kagamine, Rin Kagamine! Nice to meet you!" she said "Oh, nice to meet you too!" he said.

"And are there any difference between the two answers?" he said, "Kiyo-sensei!"

(Author note: Kiyoteru's students except for Len already knows that his nickname is Kiyo, so they call the Kiyo-sensei) "Yes, Megurine-san?" he said.

"There is one thing that is different, the answer number one that you write is an A equals 23 and answer number two is a B equals 32. Maybe they look similar each other but they were different. That's all that I knew, Kiyo-sensei" she said.

"Nice work, Megurine-san!" he said clapping his hands. Rin, Miku, and Gumi were looking at Luka, she's pretty they admitted that and clever they thought.

RING! RING! The bell for reses starts, and all of the students going out to the cafeteria or other places, Rin and her friends as always goes to the rooftop eating their lunch and talking about the others or else.  
"So, that Kagamine boy is cute! Why don't you take him?" Miku said to Rin while eating her leek sandwich.

"No way! He's new transfer student! I cannot like him! Even if I like him he won't like me that way!" she said drinking her banana Choco milk and her brother's handmade Banana-Choco-Vanilla Ice Cream crepe.

"But maybe you should think of it, maybe Miku is right. Maybe he liked you because you're Kagamine too." Luka said taking a chopstick and her tempura to her mouth. "Hmm, a new transfer student… hmm… ah, a new transfer student always like a girl that friends with him first!" Gumi said drinking her carrot juice.

"Um, may I join?" someone said at Rin's back "Kagamine-kun?" she said looking at her back. He blushed "Um, yes but please can you call me Len, Kagamine-chan?" he replied her _he said chan on my name… _she thought.

"Call me Rin, its fine by me!" she said and he sits down with the girls. "Rin, are you growing your hair?" Luka said to her "No, I'm not! Totally no! I hate long hairs!" she said touching her hair looking at them, the blond hairs.

"Len-kun, why did you tie your hair?" she asked her new friend, "Uh, this? I like tying my hair" he said.

"You're weird!" she said laughing slowly. "So, Luka how's your relationship with Kamui Gakupo-san?" Miku said giving them a look of Luka's sushi that looks like Gakupo.

"Miku!" she said holding her Gakupo-smiling-faced-sushi and blushed madly. "See?" she said.

"Luka, try to feel open! I have some relationship with Utatane Piko-kun! There I said it!" Gumi said to them blushing. "I have a relationship with Kaito Shion-senpai, there I said it too!" she said blushing too.

"How about you Rin?" all of the peoples there except for Rin and Len, "No, don't have any! There is said that" she said eating her crepe again.

"May I say something?" he asked "Oh, sure Len-kun ! You can say anything you like" she answered "I have a crush on someone!" he said blushing madly.

"Huh?" the girls surprised. "And Rin, meet me here after… school okay?" he said, "Okay" she replied.

After school…

"Um, Rin-chan… I've liked you from the first time we met!" he said blushing, "Hmm? But, the first time we met is today and I don't know anything about you even you don't know me well." She said blushing.

"Did you forget 'that' day? When we were still young until middle school, that we have promised ourselves?" he said, "Who are you, Len-kun? How did we… but that can't be are you?" she asked.

**Flashback A long time ago when they were still kids**

"La~La~La~ La~ La~La~La~" the kindergarten kid Rin was singing, "Ah, a little fairy!" said a boy who was her age and pointing at her.

"Um, I'm not a fairy! I'm Rin!" she said to him, "Ah, the fairy has a name! Rin! Oh, yeah sorry to call you a fairy my name is Len, Len Kagamine!" he said.

"And I'm Rin, Rin Kagamine! Wow! This is a coincidence! Our last names are same!" she said to him.

When they are Junior High School

"Len!" she said, "Rin! Here!" he replied. "Let's make a promise, that we will marry each other" he said blushing, "Okay! Like mom and dad, we are having kids!" she said doing a pinkie promise with him.

"We promise forever and we will never break this promise, even if we are not together, even if we don't see each other, we will still love each other" they said.

**End flash back a long time ago when they were still kids**

"I remember it now, did I braked it?" she asked her hands at her face tears falling slowly. "No, you didn't! I still like you, do you?" he said hugging her.

"I still like you" she said smiling at him. "I don't want to leave your side again!" he said and he titled up her chin as their lips met.

"Um, Len-kun your bag is at class…" someone said and saw them.

And they broke the kiss, "Ah, Kasane-san" he said "Um, Len-kun your bag, is at class. Rin-chan, yours too" she said "Oh yeah I forget it" they said.

"Very well, then." She said going down and gone. "Gee, she saw us!" she said "Ssh, it's okay! Nobody knows anything, anyway" he said petting her head.

"Want to come to my house?" she said taking her bag; "If you want to" he said taking his bag too.

"Then, follow me" she said going to her house, her house was near his house. His house is next to hers and in the front of them there is Luka's house, Gumi's house, and even Miku's house.

"Wow! Is this your house? It's next to mines" he said pointing beside Rin's house, "Really? Then you could come whenever you wanted to" she said "You too" he said.

And when they come in to her house there's Leon, he was eating his Banana-handmade-cake "Rin you're back with a friend? Here my handmade banana cakes for you guys if you want more just take them at the fridge" he said smiling.

"Thanks Leon!" she said. And the two of them going up to Rin's room, "Len, sit here" she said patting her bed. "Okay" he replied her and sit at her bed, "Hey Len, do you have any relationship other than a friend with Teto?" she asked him taking an album that writes _Rin, Len, and other's memory_.

"Me and Kasane-san, have a relationship? No." he said looking at her album, "Len-kun… your phone" she said looking at her album.

_**Senbonzakura yoru Ni magire kimi no koe mo todokanai yo **_Len's phone ringtone ringing. "Ah, whose number is this?" he said looking at his phone "that's my number" she answered. "How did you know my number?" he asked her scratching his hair, "I take your phone secretly when you're reading the album" she said taking her phone.

"Okay, but don't um, don't try to take my phone again!" he said sweat dropping, "Um, okay" she said.

"Oh, yeah I remember one thing, do you know a song named 'Senbonzakura'?" he asked her "Hmm, is it the one that ICBM thing? I know it, Miku singed the song" she said "Really, she's a nice singer" he said, "So, what do you think about this?" she asked giving him a DVD of Senbonzakura.

"Is this real?" he asked"Yes, it is! Miku gave me that DVD 2 of them, for my brother and me. But Leon don't want it so for you!" she said "Whoa! Thanks" he said, "your welcome" she said.

"Rin, there is someone visiting you! Her name is Kasane Teto, do you know her?" her brother called her from the stairs _Teto? Why did she come to my home? And how did she know my address _she thought "Um, Len-kun, Rin-chan too um... there's something important to tell you all" she said twirling her pink ringlet hair (Author's note: I don't know what it is on English).

"Len-kun first, may I talk to you at the garden?" she asked "No problem, Rin? Can she come?" he asked her "She... she can't!" she said holding his hand tight.

"I like you, Len-kun!" She said hugging him, "Ry... Sorry" he said "Huh? Are my love not much to you?" she asked "Sorry, Kasane-san I have the girl that I liked so much and maybe, now I have a girlfriend" he said.

"Uh, then I'm sorry bothering you" she said "Rin-chan come here please." She said to her and Len was taking a banana cake.

"I knew it you were stealing Len-sama! I have to…" she said pushing Rin until she fell.

"KYAA! Help!" she screamed, "I don't think so..." she said pulling Rin's hair until she cried, "RIN!" Leon and Len shouted when they saw Rin was crying.

"Leon, ukh!" she said falling with blood on her mouth and she was black out "Rin?" he said bringing her to her room, "Rin..." Len said holding Rin's hand tightly.

"Len-kun, Rin-chan's brother, excuse me" Teto said running and disappeared, "Um, your name is Len right? May I ask you a favor?" he asked the boy who was worried about his friend, "Yes, and what favor are you going to give me?" he answered.

"Maybe it is too early but for the sake of my little sister, Len please protect Rin I beg you" he said bowing to him, "I will" he replied looking at Rin, lying down sick.

"Um, well then, do you want some banana cake? Or other foods, feel free to ask me. I don't mind if you want to sleep in this house or at Rin's room." he smiled going downstairs.

"Uh, yes" he answered and taking his phone, looking at one of his music named 'Kokoro' he never knew that the singer is Rin but after Rin singed the song he knew it.

"Hoamm!" she said waking up from her bed saw Len was sleeping beside her, and she was surprised when she asked Leon he said that Len were fall asleep sitting beside her bed so he put him at her bed.

"Huh?" he said waking up see that he was fast asleep in Rin's house at Rin's bed.

"Morning, Len!" she said putting flowers to its place. "Morning, Rin. How are you know?" he asked "I'm fine, Len, and enjoy here. You can stay here as long as you want" she said.

_Heartbeat experience!_ Rin's entire friend thought. "Well, she changed a lot after yesterday, she looked more adult like" they all said.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 1

Years later…

"Kyaa! I'm late! Otousama is teaching todays class!" someone said looking at the clock after a while she looked at the mirror. She really looked like her mother, reason? She's Len and Rin's daughter.

(A/N: The story starts now, the supernatural one. Enjoy~ (~ - w -) ~)

"Mom, mom, mom!" she shouted to her mother, Rin "Yes, dear? Please don't shout at my ear, okay dear?" she replied "Fine, fine, where's otousama?" she asked "Oh, my, he's at school now." She said smiling.

"I'm really going to be late" she mumbled while eating her bento, _what am I going to do? The new transferred student just going to come and I am a teacher's daughter I can't make myself and otousama embarrassed… _she thought.

"Oh, Lenka, could you come here? Let me comb your hair" she said smiling again, "Okay" she replied. "Long time ago, I was running for the bus with Miku, fufufu, I'm just a little girl back then" she said smiling, still combing her hair.

While running to school she keeps quite her secret that she can see ghost, well not just that she's a vampire, even if he parents isn't she was. She was bitten by a vampire and her parents didn't know it, she even had a gold-colored hair.

She arrived at school just 20 minutes before school starts then, she read a book about a vampire who was in love with a pure innocent girl.

The bell rings and class starts… she just looked at the class, no one new is here. She twirled her long gold-colored hair; everyone called her 'Million Girl' because of her hair was like a million gold.

"Class let me introduce you a new transferred student, his name is Rinto, and you can come here" he said and a boy with the same hair color as Lenka. "Hello, my name is Rinto, Rinto Kagamine nice to meet you" he said smiling at her, she smile.

"Rinto, you can seat beside my daughter, Lenka. And Lenka please show him around the school." He said formally and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Kagamine-san, my name is Lenka, I'll show you around the school" she smiled "Yeah, Lenka-chan" he said playfully.

And the class starts but she wasn't paying any attention to her dad, she already knows what he will say because last night he was asking her to help.

She felt someone puts a note on her hand it's Rinto it writes:

_Having trouble, Lenka-chan? After all, I just bit an innocent girl that time _

She writes back:

_I do. Why did you bit me in the first time? I was just searching for someone, idiot pervert vampire._

He was a little bit surprised and wrote back:

_The man who looked like me? He's me! Princess, as long I don't bite you until the mark didn't go away you're just a mere human. _

She was surprised this time she smiled and writes:

_Thanks for the late information, Mr. knows-everything-even-if-he's-wrong. _

She stopped writing so did he, they look each other, and their name is same that was no coincidence.

Her uncle, Leon, told her that her mother also met her dad with the same last name. "Hey, Rinto, did you make up that name or-" before she could continue the school recess bell rings.

"I'll tell you" he said holding her hand out of the class to a big sakura tree. "I… no, when I met you the first time, my heart beats fast. Lenka, you looked like our target" he smiled "'Our', who else? Not just you?" she asked.

"Every vampire is targeting a girl who's innocent, with long hair, slender neck, beautiful, pure-blood, and gold colored hair the thing is she's beautiful, like an angel almost." He said pulls a little lock of her gold hair.

"My real name is Count Rinto Kagamine" he said again "Why did you targeted me?" she asked "Well, not just me, every one of them" he said smiled. "Well, I don't want to, help me Rinto, and please help me" she cried a little and hugged him.

"One thing that can make you saves from them… but it's a hard thing." He said placed his hand on her chin and makes her saw his face "What is it?" she asked

"Marry me" he hugged her once more "That's…" before she could talk again their lips met. It's just a short sweet kiss but she liked it. And they broke the kiss "Do I have to?" she asked holding a smile on her face into a frown.

"Well, that's your choice" he said and someone opens the door class "Otousama, I'm um, now I am 18 and… and, can I tell you something?" she asked hoping he said a yes "What is it? I heard your conversations a little and sorry" he said.

"Is it a…" she saw her dad with a sad face "Well, you two have met since the two of you are 8 and I think you two are perfect fiancée" he said. "We are fiancée?!" the two burst out tears and hugged each other.

"Hey, don't cry, Lenka" he said wiping her tear "Otousama let us, he let us…" she smiled but they don't realized someone is watching them, a fairy that Rinto used to know as his childhood friend no, best friend, Utatane Piko.

The door opened once more "Hey, Rinto, you're lucky, nee, Lenka-chan~!" he said winking one her made her blush. "Kaito-kun, don't do that on purpose" she blushed.

"Rinto, about Piko, he…" he worried "That fairy doesn't have any business with a vampire like me" his face was terrifying and she could see fangs on his mouth.

"Kaito-kun who's Piko-san?" she asked "A fairy, he has a silver hair, he was powerful" he takes a bite on her neck "Kyaa! What are you doing to me?" she runs to Rinto.

"That was easy isn't it, Rinto? Piko is more, more, and more terrifying than that, Lenka-chan" he looked at the window "Does otousama knows you guys are vampire, anyway" she asked terrified.

"He knows, he even knew about Piko and the rest few others." He pinned her into the wall "From now on me and Kaito is going to protect you from him, hey, come here, Mikio" he looked at the pink-haired guy.

"Yes, master" he comes to him "Mikio is my butler make sure if I'm not her neither Kaito, call him" he kissed her forehead with lovingly smile.

"This is a long story isn't it, Rinto" Piko suddenly comes. "Piko!?" he said surprised.

To Be Continued

A/N: Well, that's all everyone, and um… golden hair… is from a comic named Million Girl, the girl with gold hair is Sachi and her brother is Reon and Leon is from the English name for Reon. Well, have fun Soli-nee, d ^^ b d ^^ b four thumbs for the hard working and made so many stories Solitaryloner-oneesan! Good luck too Dawn-chan, my friend *hint hint* for Solitaryloner-oneesan. (~ - w -)~ Opa Gangnam Style~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They stare each other, and disturbed when he saw Lenka staring back at him. He smiled as he caressed his silver hair.

He stared at Rinto and smiled "Hi, Rinto, long time no see" he said "How dare you come here, Piko?! Don't dare you lay a finger on her" he growl.

"Is this your fiancée? She's so cute." He titled up her chin, he was trying to kiss her "Thank you… uh… Piko-san" The others stared at each other "Well… I don't think we have to fight" one of them suggested "Yeah, Piko is a playboy anyway. Plus you said he has no business to you because he's a fairy. See? It's norm-" _**Ka-chlank! **_Kaito's head was kicked by Rinto "Shut up and sit there!" "Y…yes" he slowly sat on a chair.

She giggled "Hey, do you think we are here to fight? You guys are all being dramatic. What if let's just forget this and… be friends?" she holds the two mans' hand and make them hold each other's' hand "Nee?" the two nodded.

_YEARS LATER… _

She nervously walked into the crowd the bride choirs are singing. "Come here Lenka" he took out his hand "Uh…" she holds him and smiled.

She smiled never stop looking at Rinto "You do? Or you not?" her dad said "I do!"

-Epilogue-

It's nice to write this for Solitary-nee and… Happy Birthday!

-Queentha-chan, 12-11-2012!


End file.
